


St Paddy's day Date

by Amypilierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Couch Cuddles, Dinner, F/M, St paddy's day, irish movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amypilierfan123/pseuds/Amypilierfan123
Summary: Jack and Signe go out for St Paddy's day and then Spend the Holiday Watching Irish MoviesAlso Again sry This is Posted Late. I Just Started This Account Today





	

It was St Paddy’s day and Jack wanted to spend it with Signe as him and Signe were moving out of Ireland soon he wanted to celebrate one last St Paddy’s day in his hometown of Ireland. 

So Jack got Signe a beautiful green dress and got himself one of those t-shirts that have a leprechaun shirt on them and some green socks and nice dress shoes and nice dress slacks. Jack was taking Signe out to a pub to do some Irish dancing and have some drinks and Irish stew with some cabbage. Jack showed her the dress and she fell in love with it, so she headed into the bathroom and changed. “Can you help me zip it up Sean?” 

Jack nodded and helped her zip up her dress and Jack got into his offit and they made their way to a random pub in town, it was a little packed but they managed to get a table. Jack ordered a Guinness and Signe had an Irish coffee. After they ate they danced and Jack did an Irish jig and Signe just laughed and Jack teaches Signe how to do the jig with him. 

After their night of fun they headed back home and stayed up all night watching random Irish movies, like Leap Year and other random ones and even some Irish concert DVDs like Celtic Thunder, Flogging Molly, The High Kings and Dropkick Murphy’s. Signe was slowly falling asleep on Jack’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and trying to stay awake to watch the movies. 

Sleep won and Signe was out, Jack looked down at her and saw her dead to the world, so Jack turned off the movie and picked Signe up bridal style, Signe opened her eyes but smiled and cuddled into Jack’s chest and they made their way to bed. Jack lay her down and Jack got into the bed with her and Signe claimed her spot back on Jack’s bare chest and fell back asleep.


End file.
